The Things We Forget
by undertaker1465
Summary: Phil Brooks is moving back to Cameron after ten years of living in Chicago. He thinks there's nothing to do, but a certain green eyed artist convinces him otherwise.


Phil Brooks took a deep breath as he walked up to Cameron High. It had been ten years since he'd been back in North Carolina, and he wasn't too excited to be back. Phil had moved to Chicago when he was six because his parents divorced. He'd been living with his mom but she passed away from breast cancer, so now he was back here with his dad.

It's not that Phil minded living with his father, he just couldn't stand small towns. Chicago was all hustle and bustle and lights and tall buildings, but Cameron was a glorified farm. He would take Chicago over Cameron any day.

Phil couldn't remember anything from living here the first time. He figured it was just because he was young. It's not like he needed to remember anything about Cameron anyways. The sooner he got out of this place the better.

A bunch of other students with that obnoxious southern accent Phil hates more than anything walked by, and he rolled his eyes. "Hicks," grumbled Phil under his breath, before following them into the school. That was what he hated the most about Cameron, those stupid southern drawls. He went to the front office and got his schedule.

"Now you just wait right here pumpkin and we'll get one of our students to help show you around," said the lady at the front desk before heading back into her office. Phil groaned and sat in one of the chairs. 'Great, I actually have to interact with one of them,' he thought. He pulled his phone out of his jeans' pocket and texted his friend Colt Cabana from Chicago.

"Hey Phil, got some cowboy boots yet?" said Colt.

"Ha ha," Phil texted back. "This place is a shit hole. I haven't seen a single thing to do here."

"Hey!" said a person walking into the room.

Phil's eyebrows quirked when he heard his voice. 'Well that's not a bad accent,' thought Phil. It wasn't very strong, just light enough to notice, and Phil wasn't gonna lie, it was kind of sexy. He looked over and could've sworn his eyes almost popped out of his head. Phil trailed his eyes up the dark, ripped jeans, the Nirvana t-shirt, the piercings, the red, green, and blue hair. He looked like he came straight out of Chicago with Phil. The only thing that looked country about him was the tan. "Well, hi there."

The kid's eyes lit up. "Phil?"

'Am I dreaming right now?' thought Phil, before standing up and putting his phone away. "You know me?"

"Yeah, you used to live here," said the guy with a smile. "Don't you remember me?"

Phil smirked and grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckle. "I think I'd remember a pretty face like yours."

He blushed and chuckled nervously, pulling his hand back. "I'm Jeff."

"Jeff," said Phil, looking him up and down. "You do not look like you belong here."

Jeff smirked. "Yeah, I'm kinda weird."

Phil chuckled as Jeff led him into the hall. "You're really from here?"

"Born and raised," said Jeff.

"You don't have much of an accent," said Phil.

"I try not to," said Jeff. "Southern drawls annoy me."

Phil put his arm around Jeff's shoulders and pulled him closer. "I think you and I are honna get along very well, Jeff."

Jeff smirked and pulled his arm off. "Well, you were kind of my best friend a while ago."

"Oh really?" said Phil.

"Yes really," said Jeff.

"Well I made some pretty good decisions as a five year old," said Phil, as Jeff stopped in front of a classroom.

Jeff chuckled. "Here's your class."

"See you later, Jeff," said Phil, running his hand under Jeff's chin and winking before going into his class.

Jeff blushed when he left and smiled, before going to his own class.

As soon as Phil sat down he pulled his phone out and texted Colt. "I found something to do."

A blonde guy sat in front of him and extended a hand. "Sup man, I'm Chris Jericho."

Phil shook his hand. "Phil Brooks."

"So, I saw you walking up with Hardy," said Jericho.

Phil raised a brow. "Jeff?"

"Yeah, you've got serious game for your first day," said Chris. "I've been trying to talk to Jeff since freshman year and he still isn't budging."

Phil chuckled. "He's just showing me my classes."

"Bull shit," said Chris. "I saw you two you were totally flirting with him."

Phil smirked. "For now, he's just showing me my classes."

"Uh huh," said Chris. "Good luck, he's a tough nut to crack. Jeff doesn't date anyone. Ever. Believe me I've tried."

Phil chuckled as the teacher started class. "Well, I think I've got a bit of an edge."

After class, Jeff came to get Phil again and showed him to his next class. They continued like this until lunch.

"Please tell me it's time for lunch," said Phil, as Jeff got him from his class.

Jeff chuckled. "Yes this is lunch."

"Thank Jebus," said Phil. "I'm starving. How do you guys survive this long without food?"

"It was four hours," said Jeff.

"That's forever," said Phil, as they walked to the cafeteria. "Where's your table?"

"I don't have one," said Jeff. "I tend to just go eat alone outside."

"Pfft, you?" said Phil. "No way. You have to be the most popular one here."

Jeff scoffed. "Definitely not. Those are the popular kids." He pointed to a table filled with the typical jocks and cheerleaders.

"Guess some things always stay the same," said Phil. "What are you, the little artsy kid or the rebel?"

Jeff smirked at him. "I'm a one of a kind, thank you."

"Artsy kid," said Phil with a smirk as they got in a lunch line. They got their food and went outside, sitting under a tree. Phil watched as Jeff laid down and looked at the clouds. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the clouds," said Jeff.

Phil looked up and back over at him. "Why?"

Jeff smirked. "Because I'm an artsy kid."

Phil smirked. "Well, artsy kid, what's so fascinating about the clouds?"

Jeff shrugged and patted the ground next to him. "Come see."

Phil laid down beside him and watched as the clouds passed overhead. "I don't get it."

"There's nothing to get," said Jeff.

"Then why watch?" said Phil.

"Because they're pretty," said Jeff.

"Your eyes are prettier," said Phil, looking over at him and seeing his green eyes shining.

Jeff rolled his eyes with a smirk. "That was bad."

"That was good and you know it," said Phil, making Jeff laugh.

"Worst line I have ever heard," said Jeff.

"Damn, the worst?" said Phil. "How about this one. Do you clean your pants with Windex? Cause I can practically see myself in them."

Jeff gasped and Phil laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"Perv," said Jeff.

"I bet the eyes line sounds a lot better now," said Phil.

"Shut up," said Jeff with a smirk.

Phil looked back at the clouds with a sigh. "I still don't get it."

"There's still nothing to get," said Jeff. "Just be entertained."

"You know what is entertaining?" said Phil. "Movies."

"Oh yeah?" Said Jeff.

"Yeah, we should see one some time," said Phil.

"Mmm, I'm busy some time," said Jeff. "Maybe another time."

Phil smirked and looked at him. "Friday, eight o' clock. And don't even tell me your busy cause there isn't a single thing to do here."

Jeff chuckled. "I'll think about it."

Phil waited a few moments before talking again. "Have you thought about it yet?"

Jeff smirked and looked at him. "What are we seeing?"

"Whatever you want baby," said Phil, running a finger over Jeff's hand.

Jeff folded his arms over his chest. "Don't call me baby, you got a deal."

Phil smirked. "What do you like? Babe, darlin, honey?"

"Jeff sounds nice," said Jeff, and Phil chuckled.

The bell for class rang and Phil stood up, offering Jeff a hand. "Well Jeff, time to get you to class."

"Get me to class? I'm pretty sure it's the other way around," said Jeff, taking his hand and walking ahead of him.

"Unless, you know, you wanna skip," said Phil.

"I don't think it's good to skip on your first day," said Jeff.

"Well, I'm a rebel," said Phil.

Jeff shook his head with a smirk. "You're going to class."

"Goody goody," said Phil.

"I am not a goody goody," said Jeff.

"Oh yeah? How many referrals have you gotten this year?" said Phil. When Jeff stayed silent he smirked. "That's what I thought."

"I just don't get caught," said Jeff.

Phil raised a brow. "Get caught doing what?"

Jeff shrugged. "You know, bad stuff."

Phil smirked again. "Bad stuff?"

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"What kind of bad stuff?" said Phil.

"Just stuff," said Jeff.

"You mean like, making out with the lights on?" said Phil, chuckling when Jeff smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up," said Jeff. "I could do bad stuff if I wanted to."

"I'm sure you could," said Phil. "But you don't, so."

Jeff smirked at him. "How would you know?"

"I used to know you, didn't I?" said Phil, winking at him. As they walked through the halls, Phil kept noticing peeople looking over at them. "You sure you're not super popular?"

"Pretty sure," said Jeff.

"Then why do people keep staring at you?" said Phil.

"They're not looking at me they're looking at you," said Jeff.

"They are most definitely looking at you," said Phil.

"No they're not," said Jeff.

"Well, they're looking at us," said Phil.

Jeff shrugged. "Well I don't hang out with people that often."

"I've heard," said Phil.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You talked to Jericho, huh?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" said Phil.

"He tells everyone that because I won't go out with him," said Jeff.

"Well, it's definitely not something to be ashamed of that you don't date a lot," said Phil. "Especially since you're hot, hot people tend to date a lot."

Jeff just smirked and shook his head before stopping outside of a room. "Here's your class."

"Thanks, see you later," said Phil, watching Jeff walk away with a smirk.

"Eyes up pal," said Chris, smacking the back of Phil's head and walking into the class.

Phil smirked and followed him. "You have this class too?"

"Yep, easiest class in the school," said Chris. "This is supposed to be cooking, but the teacher does all the cooking for us cause we suck, so we just eat for forty minutes."

"Sounds like my kind of class," said Phil.

"So, have you asked Jeff out yet?" said Chris.

"We're going to a movie Friday night," said Phil.

"You asked him on a date, and he said yes just like that?" said Chris, and Phil nodded. "Well, there goes my self esteem."

Phil chuckled. "I had a serious advantage. We were apparently best friends as kids or something."

"You used to live here?" said Chris.

"Yeah, I moved to Chicago when I was six," said Phil.

"Why?" said Chris.

"Family stuff," said Phil.

Chris nodded. "I moved here from Canada freshman year."

"That explains the lack of an accent," said Phil.

"This town is so damn small," said Chris. "You can't do a damn thing here without everyone knowing."

"I've noticed," said Phil. "What do you guys do around here?"

Chris shrugged. "Get a date, go to the lake."

"That's it?" said Phil.

"Well, if you have a car, there's a lot of things you can do in a backseat," said Chris.

Phil smirked and shook his head. "Just a hunch, but I don't think Jeff's the type of guy to have sex on the first date."

Chris chuckled. "Probably not. But hey, you never know. No one's made it this far before. He could be sex crazed and no one would know."

Phil shook his head. "This conversation is over."

"Just saying," said Chris. "You're a lucky bastard, you know that?"

Phil smirked as the teacher started class. If his days kept going like this one, Cameron wouldn't be such a bad place after all.

AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
